warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Entscheidung
By Nussfrost Aufruf an alle die die Geschichte schon durchgelesen haben oder noch lesen wollen: Hallo ich habe eine Bitte an diejenigen die die Geschichte schon gelesen haben oder noch lesen wollen. Köntet ihr evtl. eine Kritik schreiben was euch gefallen hat und was nicht und ob ich noch etwas ändern sollte. Ihr müsst das nicht machen nur wenn ihr wollt! Aber ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn ihr es machen würdet. Viel Spaß noch beim Lesen! Eure Nussfrost Gewidmet: Dieses Buch ist Waschbärpfote gewidmet ich finde sie einfach super nett und hilfsbereit. Vorgänger: Licht und Schatten Nachfolger: '''Die Höhle der Dunkelheit '''Hierachie: '''siehe Die Prophezeiung des FlammenClans 2 / Hierachie '''Klappentext: Lianenjunges und Taujunges stehen vor einer Herrausforderung. Die sie meistern müssen. Haben sie sich richtig entschieden oder stärken sie den Gegner? Wer kann das schon wissen. Prolog <>, miaute ein brauner Kater. <> <> <> <>, miaute Eschenblatt verzweifelt. <> <> <> <> <> Eschenblatt drehte sich um und stolzierte in Richtung Wald der Finsternis davon. 1. Kapitel Lianenklaue rannte um ihr leben bis sie meinte ihr Herz würde aus ihrer Brust springen. Sie hatte herrausgefunden das Hechtzahn sie töten wollte und jetzt rannte sie um ihr Leben zu retten. <>. rief Kaktuskralle der hinter Hechtzahn rannte wütend. Lianenklaue stürmte durch den Eingangstunnel ins Freie. Tauklaue und seine Patrouille standen am Eingang und beobachteten das Geschehen. <>, rief der Bruder der Kätzin. Lianenklaue konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen das Tauklaue ihr hinterherrannte. Sie suchte sich einen Weg durch des lange Gras. Nach gefühlten zwei Monden kam sie im kleinen Wäldchen an und kletterte auf einen Baum. Die beiden Kater folgten ihr und hinter ihnen her ihr Bruder Tauklaue. Der Tigerkätzin blieb nichts anderes übrig als weiter hinaufzuklettern doch sie wusste das ein Baum nicht unendlich hoch war. Sie sah nach links und rechts. Auf der rechten Seite erblickte sie eine hohe Esche. Sie drückte ihre Hinterläufe an den Baum und sprang ab. Sie landete auf dem Stamm und kletterte den Baum hinab. Hechtzahn tat es ihr nach und sprang auf den Stamm der Esche. Kaktuskralle wollte ihr folgen doch der hatte den Sprung zu kurz eingeschätzt und stürzte vom Baum und prallte dumpf auf dem Boden auf. Hechtzahn blickte nicht einmal zurück um den toten Körper seines Freudes zu betrachten. Die Kriegerin kletterte den Baum geschickt hinunter. Als Lianenklaue unten angekommen war sah sie einen großen Stein. Hechtzahn klebte ihr an den Pfoten. Sie rannte auf den Stein zu, gefolgt von dem blutdurstigen Anführer. Sie ließ ihn weiter an sich herrankommen und sprang so hoch sie konnte in die Luft. Hechtzahn sah das zu spät und prallte mit voller Wucht gegen den Felsen. <>, rief Tauklaue außer Atem. <> < Weil...weil....weil ich Hechtzahn dabei erwischt habe wie er Schiefertatze umgebracht hat>>, miaute Lianenklaue. <> <><>, miaute Tauklaue. <> <>, miaute Tauklaue herausvordernt zu seiner Schwester. <> Lianenklaue preschte gefolgt von ihrem Bruder los. Sie rannten aus dem Wald auf eine Wiese. Lianenklaue spitzte die Ohren und konnte ein leises Pfotentrippeln einer Maus hören. Sie ließ sich in Kauerstellung fallen und schob sich an ihr Opfer herran. Leichtpfote sprang die Kätzin ab und tötete die Maus mit einem Biss im Genick. <>, nuschelte Tauklaue der eine Amsel im Maul hielt. <> <> Die beiden Geschwister tappten mit ihrer Beute zum Bachufer und ließen sich dort nieder um ihre Beutestücke zu verzehren. Lianenklaue fand das die Maus drausen besser schmeckte als in der Höhle. Eine Windbrise zauste ihr Fell und brachte verschiedenste Gerüche mit sich. Lianenklaue schmerze es als sie meinte den Geruch des FlammenClans entdeckt zu haben, ihrem Heimatclan. Sie vermisste das Lager schrecklich, die großen schwarzen Steine, die Schlafhöhlen und ihre Mutter Lichtrose. Wie kann ich dort zurückkehren? Welchen Weg muss ich gehen? <>, miaute Tauklaue als er seinen Fang verspeist hatte. <> Lianenklaue rollte sich am Ufer neben Tauklaue zusammen und schloss die Augen. Zum ersten mal seit langem fühlte sie sich frei weg vom HöhlenClan und Hechtzahn. Ihre Sorgen lösten sich auf und sie schlief ein. <>, rief eine Stimme. Lianenklaue öffnete die Augen und sah Schattenblüte die keuchend neben ihrem Bruder und ihr stand. <>, keuchte die schwarze Kätzin atemlos und blickte die beiden Schüler mit ihren gelben Augen an. Lianenklaue blieb wie versteinert stehen. <>, haute sie nocheinmal. Dann fiel sie auf den Boden und blieb reglos liegen. <>, riefen die beiden Schüler entsetzt. Lianenklaue spührte Pfotengetrampel und hörte wütende Schreie. Einige Herzschläge später erschien Hechtzahn. Ihm folgte Frostkralle und Sturmkralle. <>, knurrte Hechtzahn wütend und raste auf die Schüler zu. Tauklaue dreht sich um und rannte los. Lianenklaue sah noch ein letztes mal auf Schattenblütes Körper und spurtete Tauklaue hinterher. Sie blickte über die Schulter und blieb stehen. Ihr Herz wurde in tausend Stücke gerissen als sie sah wie Hechtzahn mit seine Krallen Schattenblütes Körper bearbeitete. Nein! Sie hat es nicht verdient so zu sterben! ''Am liebsten würde sie umkehren und Hechtzahn in die Kehel beißen aber das konnte sie nicht den dir drei Katzen würden sie sofort töten. Sie fühlte sich als würde ihr Herz nicht mehr schlagen. Die hellbraun getigerte Kätzin konnte nicht länger zusehen und rannte weiter. Ins unbekannte im Glauben Hechtzahn nie wieder zu sehen. '''2. Kapitel' Die Sonne neigt zum gehen und ein Paar Krieger des SternenClans Funkelten am Silberflies. <>, rief Tigerstern. Vier Mond waren vergangen seit Hasenjunges und Amseljunges Sanddornherz beim reparieren der Kinderstube geholfen hatten. Nun hatten sie ihren sechsten Mond erreicht und wurden zu Schülern ernannt. Die FlammenClan Katzen folgtem dem Ruf ihrer Anführerin Tigerstern, und ließen sich unter dem Felshaufen nieder. <> Sanddornherz sah wie die Augen der beiden Jungen vor aufregung leuchteten und ungeduldig hin und her rutschten als hätten sie Ameisen im Pelz. <> Hasenpfote tappte zu seiner Mentorin und begrüßte sie freudig Nase an Nase. <> Ich hätte auch gerne einen Schüler. ''<>, Pflaumenfell, Tigersterns Tochter erhob das Wort. <> <> Sanddornherz stockte der Atem. ''Aber es ist doch Blattleere und der Schnee wird bald vom Silbervlies fallen, und die Beute wird sich in ihren Bauen verkriechen. Dann gibt es kaum noch Beute die Pflaumenfell und ihre Jungen ernähren wird! ''<>, schnurrte Kleeblatt die neben Sanddornherz saß. <> <> Der weiße Kater kam zu seiner Gefährtin getappt und leckte sie übers Ohr. Die beiden schauten sich liebevoll an. Sanddornherz versetzte dieser Augenblick einen Stich in ihrem Herzen. ''Wenn nur Rotfarn am leben wäre. Wir hätten so schöne Jungen gehabt. ''Sie wandt den beiden Katzen den Rücken zu und trabte durch das Felstor davon. Sie wusste wohin sie wollte, nämlich zu dem Platze den Rotfarn ihr gezeigt hatte. Ein großer Stein stadt auf der Mitte einer Lichtung und die Blüten der Bäume schimmerten, trotz der Blattleere, in Regenbogenfarben. Sanddornherz sprang auf den Stein und rollte sich in der Kuhle oberhalb des Felsens zusammen. Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen der Blattleere wärmten ihren Pelz und machten sie schläfrig. Sie machte die Augen zu. Als sie die Augen öffnete fand sie sich auf einer Wiese wieder. Rotfarn stand ein Paar Schwanzlängen vor ihr, doch es schien als würde er sie nicht bemerken. <> Der rotbraune Kater drehte sich nicht einmal um als sie seinen Namen rief. ''Liebt er mich nicht mehr? ''Dann entdeckte sie Lichtrose die ein Paar Dachslängen neben ihr und lief mit zügigem Tempo zu ihr. <> <> <> Eine schildpattfarbene Kätzin kam auf sie zu und miaute: <>, die Kätzin machte eine Pause dann sprach sie feierlich:<< Es werden Katzen kommen die, die Macht der Sterne in ihren Pfoten halten.>> Dann verblasste sie und ließ die beiden Kätzinnen mit fragenden Blicken zurück. Sanddornherz sah nach unten und sah durch ihre Pfoten hindurch die grüne Wiese. ''Ich löse mich auf. ''Lichtrose schien es ebenso zu gehen. Die gelbbraune Kätzin öffnete die Augen und fand sich auf dem Stein wieder. Die Krieger des SternenClans funkelten über ihrem Kopf und der Mond erhellte die Nacht. Sanddornherz sprang vom Felsen hinunter und warf einen letzten Blick auf die Lichtung dessen Silhouhette in silbernes Licht getaucht war. Ihr Herz zersplitterte in Tausend Teile als sie sich daran errinterte wie Rotfarn hier umgekommen war. An das schreckliche Geräusch als der Dachs auf ihn fiel. Diese Erinnerung wird sie nie vergessen. Sie drehte sich um und tappte in den Wald. Ihre Ballen fühlten sich wund an. Zweige knackten als sie über das Unterholz schritt. <>, fragte eine raue Stimme. Sanddornherz drehte sie um und sah zu ihrem Schreck Kältekralle. Er funkelte sie voller Wut an. <>, miaute er. Dann entschwand er in der Dunkelheit. Sanddornherz raste. Ihre Gedanken waren immer noch bei Rotfarn. Sie wünschte sie könnte Kältekralle einfach vergessen uns sich auf die Prophezeiung zu konzentrieren. ''Was ist wenn er die Clans zerstören will? Was soll ich dagegen tun?, dachte sie panisch. Sanddornherz wachte in ihrem Nest im Kriegerbau auf. Weiße Flocken rieselten vom Himmel. Die gelbbraune Kätzin tappte nach draußen. Eine Maushohe Schneedeckte türmete sich vor dem Kriegerbau auf. <>, murmelte Salbeifell als sie an ihm vorbeitappte. <>, fragte sie. <> <> Sanddornherz entdeckte die braune Kätzin am Felstor. <> <>, miaute Blitzfell. <> Sanddornherz stapfte durch den Schnee und streckte ihren Kopf in den Kriegerbau. Beim Gedanken mit ihrem Vater zu jagen wärmte sie. Weißflamme lag in ihrem Bau und zuckte im Schlaf. Die gelbbraune Kätzin tappte zur Nest der weißen Kätzin. <>, flüsterte sie. Weißflamme schrag hoch und sah Sanddornherz mit ihren gelbroten Augen verschlafen an. <>, miaute sie schläfrig. <> <> Weißflamme streckte sich und folgte Sanddornherz aus dem Bau. Als sie ins verschneite Lager trat entdeckte sie ihren Vater der sich mit Wiesenherz die Zunge gab. <>, fragte sie. <>, antwortete der dunkelgraue Kater und sprang auf die Pfoten. Sanddornherz verlies mit den anderen zwei Katzen das Lager. Die schwarzen Steine des Vulkans waren mit Schnee bedeckt. Die gelbbraune Kätzin stürmte den Berg hinab und kam am Wald an. Braune Farnwedel säumten den Waldrand. Eine Amsel zwistscherte einsam in einem kahlen Baumwipfel. Kein guter Tag für Beute. ''<>, miaute Donnerherz und trabte davon. Sanddornherz spitzte ihre Ohren und hörte nicht das kleinste Geräusch. <>, schlug Weißflamme vor. <> Weißflamme tabbte in Richtung LaubClangrenze Sanddornherz folgte ihr. Schon einige Schwanzlängen vor ihrem Ziel konnte Sanddornherz das scharfe Aroma des Brennesselflecks riechen. Sanddornherz konnte ein Vogelgezwitsch hören und lies sich Instinktiv in Lauerstellung fallen. Die gelbbraune Kätzin entdeckte ihr Beute auf einem Baumstumpf nahe des Brannesselflecks. Der Vogel erhob sich in die Luft, Sanddornherz sprang ab, schlug ihre Krallen in einen Flügel des Beutetieres und nagelte ihn an den Boden. Sie tötete ihn mit einem Schlag aufs Genick. <>, rief Weißflamme. Die Sonne war bereits am Horizont des Himmels zu sehen und es wurde Zeit ins Lager zurückzukehren. Im Lager trafen Weißflamme und Sanddornherz auf Donnerherz. Sie selbst hatte eine dünne Drossel und eine fette Wühlmaus, Weißflamme ein Altersschwaches Eichhörnchen und Donnerherz drei Mäuse gefangen. Alle drei Katzen legten ihren Fang auf den Frischbeutehaufen ab. Blitzfell kam angesprungen. <>, fragte sie verwundert. <>,miaute Donnerherz und warf einen sorgenvollen Blick auf den Frischbeutehaufen. '''3. Kapitel' Schnee rieselte vom Himmel und hüllte das Territorium des FlammenClans in eine weiße Decke. Sanddornherz streckte eine Pfote aus und berrührte den kalten Schnee und lies sie erzittern. Der Schnee war schneller gekommen als erwartet. Jetzt wird es noch schwieriger Beute zu finden, dachte sie sorgenvoll. Sie hatten schon vor drei Sonnenaufgänagen Pech mit der Jagd gehabt und nun muss der Clan hungern. Sanddornherz dachte an Pflaumenfell und ihre bevorstehende geburt ihrer Jungen. Sie wird es nicht schaffen sie hat zu wenig Kraft dazu. ''Wie ein Sturm blies der Wind Sanddornherz die eisigen Schneeflocken ins Gesicht. <>, hörte sie Wiesenherz zu Blitzfell sagen. <>, miaute er. <> <>, beschrieb der weiß-schwarz gestreifte Kater. <> Sanddornherz tappte zu Wiesenherz, Wasserminze und Strahlenpfote die am Felstor warteten. Die vier Katzen stapften durch das nasse weiß. Schon blad stieg ihr der Geruch von Beute in die Nase doch da war noch ein anderer Geruch den sie nicht indentifizieren konnte. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen. Vor ihr lag ein Eichhörnchenkörper. Ein etwas verwester Geruch stieg daraus empor. <>, vermutete Wasserminze. <> Sanddornherz scharrte mit Wiesenherz eine Kuhle in den Schnee, legte das Eichhörnchen hinein und scharrt es wieder zu. Sanddornherz trabte mit schweren Pfoten und den Maul voller Beute ins FlammenClanlager. Die gelbbraune Kätzin legte ihren Fang auf den Frischbeutehaufen ab. Außer dem toten Eichhörnchen hatte sie eine jämmerlich kleine Wühlmaus und eine Amsel gefangen. Seewind tappte aus der Kinderstube. Hasenjunges und Amseljunges folgten ihr uns freie. Seewind nahm die kleine Wühlmaus und eine Maus und gab die Beute ihren beiden Jungen. Sich selbst wählte sich eine Amsel aus, dann machten sich die drei wieder auf den Weg zur Kinderstube. Sanddornherz rappte zum Krieger Bau und lies sich in ihr Nest sinken. Zu ihrem erschrecken sah sie Eiszahns Körper der immer wieder von Hustenanfällen geschüttelt wurde. Der weiße Kater hustet leuchtend und rang immer wieder nach Luft. <>, miaute sie. <>, protestierte er. Doch er wurde erneut von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt. Lichtrose streckte ihren Kopf durch den Eingang. <> Eiszahn beantwortete ihre Frage. <> <>, der weiße Kater schleppte sich aus dem Bau. Pflaumenfell trabte aus der Kinderstube. Ihr Bauch wölbte sich von ihren Jungen, die kurz davor standen das Licht der Welt zu erblicken. Besorgt blickte die werdende Königin ihrem Gefährten nach, wie er in den Heilerbau ging. Würde er an ihrer Seite sein, wenn es so weit war? Würden sie die Namen der Jungen zusammen aussuchen? Seufzend wendete sie sich um und schritt zur Kinderstube zurück, wo sie sich in ihr Nest gleiten ließ. »Was ist los Pflaumenfell?«, wollte Seewind wissen und blickte zu der werdenden Königin. Amseljunges und Hasenjunges die fertig mit ihrer Beute waren, rangelten auf dem Boden herum. »Seewind was hat Pflaumenfell? Wo sind denn ihre Jungen?«, piepte Amseljunges und die kleine Kätzin befreite sich von ihrem Bruder, der mit den Vorderpfoten auf ihren Bauch einhieb. »Sie macht sich sorgen wegen Eiszahn und ihre Jungen sind noch in ihrem Bauch«, kam es von der Königin. »Warum denn?«, wollte nun Hasenjunges wissen. »Die Jungen sind noch nicht so weit, als das sie hier sein wollen und Eiszahn ist krank. Sie hat, Angst, dass er die Geburt seiner Jungen verpasst da er nicht bei ihr sein kann.« »Wo ist er denn hin?« »Er ist in den Heilerbau gegangen«, kam es von Seewind und sie fügte hinzu: »Wie wäre es, wenn ihr Fleckensee besucht? Sie freut sich bestimmt über euren Besuch. Aber denkt daran bringt ihr Frischbeute mit, sonst fällt ihr vermutlich keine Geschichte ein.« Die Jungen sahen sich an und stürmten mit sich überschlagenden Pfoten aus der Kinderstube. »Das wäre erst mal geschafft«, murmelte die Königin und sah zu ihrer Baugefährtin. »Was ist los? Hast du Angst, Eiszahn könnte grünen Husten haben?«, stellte sie die Frage und Pflaumenfell nickte. »Ja hab ich«, kam die Antwort. »Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Ich bin sicher es ist weißer Husten und bald schon ist er wieder auf den Pfoten.« »Ich hoffe du hast recht Seewind«, kam es von Pflaumenfell. »Es wäre schrecklich sie ohne ihren Vater aufwachsen zu sehen.« Tröstend legte Seewind den Schweif auf Pflaumenfells Schultern. »Er wird rechtzeitig gesund werden. Frag doch Funkenpelz er wird dir bestätigen dass es nur weißer Husten ist.« »Bist du sicher?«, wollte Pflaumenfell, wissen. »Jetzt geh schon, ich sehe doch wie es dir auf der Seele brennt«, sanft drückte Seewind ihren Kopf in Pflaumenfells Flanke. Diese nickte und erhob sich. »Du hast recht ich gehe zu Funkenpelz«, meinte sie und erhob sich. Dann schritt sie aus der Kinderstube und rüber zum Heilerbau. '''Zeitgleich' Lianenklaue sah zu ihrem Bruder Trauklaue. »Meinst du wir sind weit genug weg?«, wollte sie wissen, denn ihre Pfoten schmerzten bereits von dem stetigen rennen. »Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, aber wir sollten so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen uns und unsere Verfolger, bringen.« »Tun dir die Pfoten denn nicht weh?«, wollte Lianenklaue wissen. »Doch tun sie. Aber ich weiß nicht. Hechtzahn...wir wissen nicht ob er uns folgt«, meinte der Schüler. »Ich will es eigentlich nicht ausfinden, aber wenn wir vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrechen ist auch nicht gerade gut. Wir können uns nicht verteidigen wenn wir müde sind.« »Aber wo sollen wir hin?«, hakte Tauklaue nach. »Ich weiß es doch nicht. Aber uns muss etwas einfallen«, meinte Tauklaue. »Ich weiß es doch«, fauchte Tauklaue mehr als nur gereizt. Die Nerven der Kätzin waren bereits sehr dünn und zum Zerreißen angespannt. Wie fandet ihr die Story bisher? Super! Erste Sahne! Langweilig / Uninteressant. Ok,aber...(Bitte in die Kommis) Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:By Nussfrost Kategorie:Benötige Rezension